Meet Sora!
by xoxousagitsukinoxoxo
Summary: Serena meets her long lost cousin sora but something happenes to Sora and Serena finds out her real secret! Find out in MEET SORA!
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes:  
  
It took me a little while to think of a story with a little interesting twist.  
  
For all you sailor lover's there hope you like this story and I am working on the  
  
2^nd chapter right now so don't worry you'll read it soon! Well thanks!  
  
-Angel  
  
Meet Sora  
  
The hot sun was peeking over beautiful Crystal Tokyo. Serena disturbed by her alarm clock ran out of her bed (as usual) rushing as fast as she can getting ready for school.  
  
"Serena! I hate to tell you this but it's a Saturday." Luna disturbed  
  
"Luna! Thanks a lot!" Serena answered  
  
Serena decided to go to Mina's Place and just you know go to the mall and hang out, since it was such a beautiful day and all. Serena ran all the way over to Mina's place. So they decided to get some ice-cream and take a walk around the park.  
  
"Mina isn't it so beautiful outside?? Couldn't you just you know fly?" Serena said  
  
"Yea I know but I wouldn't exactly fly.." Mina answered back  
  
They went over to Lita's to have lunch. They ate dumplings, rice with chicken, and of course sweet rice balls for desert. Serena was stuffing her face like a pig. (Not like its surprising)  
  
"Serena how can you stuff you face full and still not gain a freakin pound??" Lita asked  
  
"Yea" Mina said  
  
"I dunno don't ask me ask my stomach" Serena answered back.  
  
Serena said bye to Lita and Mina and decided to go home and call Darien. When Serena got home she was shocked what she saw.  
  
"Serena Honey! Meet your long lost cousin! Her name is Sora!" Serena's mom said  
  
"Hi! My name is Sora nice to meet you! I know were gana be the best of cousin's" Sora said  
  
" Umm.. yea sure." Serena said while a sweat drop dripping from the back of her head  
  
Sora was always following Serena around the house one time she even followed her in the bathroom. Serena was ready to commit suicide.  
  
"Would you just you know get lost!!! Gosh I can't even go to the bathroom!!" Serena shouted  
  
" But...Bu...Buuuu...WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Sora cried and ran toward Serena's mom  
  
" SERENA IF YOU DON"T BE NICE TO YOUR COUSIN NO CALLING DARIEN EVER!" Serena's mom screamed  
  
" Mom!!!" Serena answered  
  
Serena went up to her room and just decided to lie in her bed. Sora decided to come up to her room and say sorry. She opened the door quietly and of course saw Serena asleep.  
  
" I got to wake her up" Sora said  
  
She tried just gently shakin her but of course that didn't work. She also tried screaming her name but that didn't work either. She got an idea and gently started to tickle her foot. Serena's eyes shoot opened and begin to laugh instantly.  
  
"Well that worked well" Sora said  
  
"Hey what's the big idea and tickling me to death" Serena asked Sora  
  
"I barely even touched you." Sora answered  
  
"Well just to tell you never ever do that since I'm very very ticklish ok" Serena said  
  
"Fine but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and I just wanted to ask you if you wanna go to the mall with me my treat and yes I'll get you a free outfit." Sora said  
  
"Fine with me!" Serena answered  
  
They decided to walk there since it was so beautiful outside. When they got to the mall they went crazy. They went to every store at least twice. They decided to go home and try on all the outfits they had spent all of there money on. But when they were walking they decided to just sit in the park for a while and just look at the beautiful night sky. Suddenly Serena had heard Sora scream. Something had grabbed Sora and brought her under ground.  
  
"Sora NO!!" Serena screamed  
  
"No she's gone.." Serena said crying  
  
Serena head first to the ground saw a little pen on the ground. It looked really familiar like something she had before. Suddenly something hit her. She had seen they device before. It was a transformation pen. A Sailor Scout transformation pen. Serena looked at it for a long while and screamed out.  
  
"Ill find you Sora! And I'll see what is up with your connection with us and the scouts."  
  
So you like the little twist? You're wondering who the new sailor is don't ya?? Well find out it the next chapter! 


	2. New Sailor Scout??

New SailorScout?  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Hope you like this 2^nd chapter! I worked pretty hard on it getting like you know the sailor thing to work out and all. WELL ENJOY!!  
  
Serena walked sadly home hoping to think of a good reason to tell her mom what happened to Sora.  
  
" What am I going to do im going to be killed by my mom and I know that Sora has something to do with the scouts and I." Serena said to herself  
  
Serena got home at about 10:00 p.m.  
  
" Serena is that you!!" Serena's mom asked  
  
" ohh.. no.. YES IT IS MOM!!" Serena answered  
  
" Tell Sora to come here.. I NEED TO TALK TO HER!" Serena's mom shouted  
  
Serena walked sadly up to her mom's bedroom and told her mom the story.  
  
" Mom Sora isn't here and this is what happened ,me and Sora went to the mall...(You know the rest of the story)... and that's what happened I know it doesn't sound real but it is." Serena said while her head pointing to the ground  
  
Serena's mom's face had turned bright red with anger. She shouted out Serena's name and said.  
  
" SERENA! THAT'S IT! I MEAN IT THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! I HATE TO DO THIS BUT NO MORE DARIEN AND I MEAN NO SEEING EACH OTHER!NO CALLING EACH OTHER! AND NO EMAILING EACH OTHER! EVER! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM YOUR GROUNDED FOR 6 MONTHS!" Serena's mom shouted  
  
" BUT MOM!" Serena shouted  
  
" GO TO YOUR FREAKIN ROOM!!" Serena's mom said  
  
" mom!!" Serena said and ran crying to her room  
  
Serena laid sadly in her bed crying her heart out. She couldn't help but think that her and Darien couldn't see each other anymore. She felt terrible. She knew she lost Sora just because she wanted to sit in the stupid park and look at the dumb sky.  
  
" WHY! WHY! DID I HAVE TO GO TO THE PARK!!" Serena screamed to herself  
  
" THAT'S IT I AM GOING TO THE PARK TOMMROW BY MYSELF AND NOT COMING BACK UNTIL I FIND HER!" Serena screamed and went to sleep  
  
The next morning Serena got up at 6:00 on a Sunday and packed up everything she needed. She left at 6:30 and ran towards the park. She looked at the same exact spot where Sora disappeared. Suddenly something grabbed her. Something very sharp it was cutting through her tender soft skin. She let out a bloody murder. Serena was gone.  
  
She appeared somewhere unusual. Than suddenly she heard Sora scream out.  
  
" Let me go!! I don't want to do it!!" Sora screamed  
  
Serena tiptoed to where she heard Sora's voice. She saw Sora, she was strapped to a chair. They were trying to force something out of her. But Serena couldn't exactly make it out. But she could see a little sign on her forehead that all sailor scouts have.  
  
" Now I really know she's a sailorscout" Serena said to herself  
  
The sign was bluish purple and looked like a weird eyeball with stars on its side. Than another thing hit her she remembered something she had learned from class about the outer space sign.(not that's surprising) It was the Galaxy sign. No it couldn't be it was Sailor Galaxia Sign. Than the weird creatures heard Serena and also had caught her. They strapped her to a chair just like Sora's.  
  
" uhh. Hi Sora" Serena said  
  
" SERENA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! BUT I CAN'T EVEN MOVE!" Sora screamed  
  
"You're right! Don't be surprised what your about to see." Serena said  
  
" MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!" Sailormoon screamed!  
  
The sparkling lights and twinkles were shining through Sailormoon's transformation.  
  
" SAILORMOON! PRINCESS! IS SERENA?" Sora said amazed  
  
Sailormoon ended with the striking pose.  
  
" I WILL KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT!!" Sailormoon said  
  
Sorry! I left you hanging but I have to figure out how the battle goes. Well when its finished READ THE THIRD CHAPTER!! 


End file.
